Lemonades
by linkjames24
Summary: Othinus decided to keep Touma for herself.


Lemonades.

A Touma Othinus lemon for mature audience only.

-0-

"Ha..."

Grunts could be heard from inside the bedroom, void of light and sweat leaking through the air with the scent of sex as a blonde girl raised her hips and lowered it, her womanhood meeting a spiky haired boy's manhood and moaning as she rode him repeatedly.

These are Othinus, a Magic God who recently lost her staff that enabled her to alter reality with 100% of success, and Touma Kamijou, an Esper who managed to defeat Othinus by losing.

Before she lost her power, Othinus made sure to remove the flaw of the Fairy Spell to retain her former abilities of 50% success, which she used to fix the world with minor edits in the form of a wonderful room just for her and the man she desires.

A tear of sweat streaked down her head and trailed to her face, passing the eyepatch that covered her right eye and through her cheeks, finding itself further down Othinus' neck and then her right breast. Touma looked at it eagerly, and Othinus took notice as she felt his manhood harden.

Touma tried to sit up, but Othinus pushed him back down with her left wrist against his neck as she pushed him against the bed with her legs on either side of his hips pushing his manhood further inside her and making Othinus moan. She licked her lips as her breasts rubbed against his chest, even as Touma tried to push her in futile.

Othinus raised her chest until her right breast was within reaching distance of Touma's lips and natural instincts did the rest. Othinus' right hand held the back of Touma's neck as he sucked her breast, his tongue circling on her Arellano and nipple as he kept on sucking and kissing and biting her breast.

Othinus moaned in harmony with Touma's grunts as she kept on riding him, sweat soaking the bed where they fucked since the moment Othinus fixed the world.

Her womanhood tightened against his cock and Othinus straightened her back as she came, and came some more as Touma reached his own climax. Othinus fell against Touma's chest and glanced at his face. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that reflected the love from her soul and Othinus felt her heart jump as Touma held her hips and pulled her body close, the couple still connected as their lips met.

Touma kissed Othinus with drools leaking from their mouths and mixing with their sweat. Touma sat up and Othinus clung to his back as her legs locked against his hips. Touma began thrusting once more while nuzzling Othinus' head and admiring the alluring scent from her blonde hair, or maybe her entire body judging from the smell of sex wrung in the air.

Touma held Othinus tighter as she thrust himself inside her to the point where she dug her nails agains his back and drawing blood. Othinus bit Touma's shoulder to keep herself from moaning as he kept on thrusting inside her, again and again as waves of pleasure reached her.

He understood her, Othinus knew that much. What Touma was unaware of was that she understood him too. From his likes of cooking for Index and his dislikes of using violence to stop evil. Yes, she understood.

But Othinus felt more than that. She sniffed his neck, grunting against his ear and feeling satisfaction and pleasure as Touma's cock hardened inside her. Touma pushed inside Othinus and she moaned in delight, letting him hear her womanly pleasures which encouraged Touma to go faster and faster. His body, his mind, his soul which she claims for herself by giving her body only to him and owning his in turn, "You're mine," Othinus whispered against his ear, and then moaned as Touma responded with a thrust that triggered another climax from her, tightening her legs against his back and making Touma come inside her.

Othinus was addicted to Touma like a drug addict was addicted to coke.

Now that she returned to her 50% self, Othinus could spam a near endless array of spells of any effect just so she could keep Touma forever.

They were never going to stop. The one alteration she made to the world was to create a phase within a phase, a pocket dimension in scientific terms that prevented the outside world from breaching her domaine.

Othinus grunted in delight even as she felt the Silver Star trying to breach her dimension. Only to be attacked by the Dragon after ruining the other Magic Gods dimension.

Othinus licked Touma's cheek, and grinned in delight as his manhood hardened once more just from minor actions from her body. If he was her drug, then she was his aphrodisiac.

In the worst case scenario that was likely never going to happen, Othinus turned her scent and body fluids into a form of drug that bound Touma to her, which simply amplified his love for her, in turn turning Othinus' own simple attraction into an obsession mixed with delight as he kept on thrusting, pushing her against the bed.

The pocket dimension was able to break the Silver Star's hold on the Dragon in chains, which was now free to burn the world and everything in it.

Not that she cared, her legs still locked against Touma's back as Othinus sighed, climax in harmony with Touma's come as he began sucking her breasts.

It was presumptuous of the Silver Star to assume he was the only one to have made contact with the beings that bordered the space within worlds. Now he was to reap what he sow, and Othinus grinned as Touma lied on top of her, thrusting inside her with vigor as Othinus moaned and hugged him with affection and love.

"I know," Touma whispered, sending Othinus into an orgasm. He pulled her on top of his chest as Touma lied on the pillows and pulled the coverings to them. Othinus didn't know whether the answer was to her claims or to her plots, but in the end as her green eyes met his, all she knew was that they were going to be together forever.

"I'm yours."

With the declaration given, Othinus straddled Touma faster than he can react to ride him once more.


End file.
